An Odd Family
by Reda
Summary: /one shot/ A short ficlet from Franky's view on the reuniting of the crew. A few little fluffy moments but not much else. FrankyxRobin/ LuffyxZoro implied.


**Author Notes: **I...do not...write from Franky's point of view often, and I researched a little before writing this but I do not feel comfortable writing from this point of view. However, time limit for 31_days theme for today, and I just couldn't think of anything else that would fit. So. Here we go. Also, I had a lot of fun writing in present tense so I'm gonna do it again!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own One Piece.

**Day/Theme: **Sept 23 - "I have daughters and I have sons"

**Timeline: **After current chapters: ie: Strawhats reuniting ficlet

**Pairing: **FrankyxRobin - ish / LuffyxZoro implied

~!~

An Odd Family

~!~

Franky watches them reunite with each other. After his initial hug to each of them, he has decided to hang back and watch. Robin stands beside him. He nods at her. She nods back and smiles softly, the wind brushing against her long black hair.

Luffy has tackled Zoro and the two are now sprawled on the deck of the ship with Luffy sitting on top and pouting his lips out as he mumbles something to the swordsman. Zoro stares back at him, surprised by the glomp at first and then his mouth slowly building up to a grin as he laughs and pushes the captain off.

Franky smiles as he watches them, recognizing a strong bond; he fights the urge to cry and then Robin touches his arm and he turns to her. Without a word, peace fills his heart and he realizes that he may have a strong bond building here too.

"Oi, Luffy!" Nami's voice pulls him back to the scene where Nami is walking across the deck to approach the captain. "Did you eat my mikan before you found me?" Her glare is murderous.

Luffy shrinks back and shakes his head. "They were gone when I got here. Honest!"

Nami crosses her arms, looking no less angry, but she does not smack the captain this time. Instead, she opts to believe him, because Luffy is anything but a liar. Hanging her head, she instead turns to the real liar on the ship, because Usopp was one of the first to reunite with Luffy.

"What about you?"

For his part, Usopp doesn't stutter or shake. He stands his ground, a new courage even against Nami - which has Franky admiring the guy like never before. "They probably just died off or something, Nami. We didn't take it. We wouldn't take something special to a nakama, you know."

Franky has the urge to slap Usopp on the back and congratulate him, tell him how proud he is, but he hangs back and lets Nami's frozen stare do the talking for him. She seems confused, surprised, and then she sighs in resignation. "Nice to see the time away changed _someone_ at least."

Usopp looks like he's about to respond, but Brook's voice breaks the slightly tense atmosphere. "Yohohoho! How about a song to celebrate?"

Luffy jumps up immediately as the musician comes around the bend, leading Sanji and Chopper who are holding plates of food and drink for the entire crew. Brook puts his violin on his shoulder and begins to play the popular pirate song. Luffy pulls Zoro up and dances around him while singing, and the swordsman reluctantly follows the steps, grimacing as Luffy laughs and falls on top of him - only to get up and repeat the process as the song continues to play.

Chopper runs to Usopp's side and the two try to copy what Zoro and Luffy are doing, though they are much better at keeping the beat as they dance.

Sanji stands back and watches, his cigarette smoke wafting through the air, and Nami stands beside him, clapping her hands along with the beat.

Brook begins to sing Binks Sake, as all of his songs are prone to lead into that one. Though the skeleton musician likes to play it in several different variations, most longing and sorrowful - this time it is a celebratory song, and the musician is fighting back tears as he plays and sings along, probably fighting through the memories of his old crew.

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo (Going to deliver Binks' Sake!)_

Franky, for his part, turns to Robin and grins. She grins back and leans into him. "It's like a family," she mutters.

_Warera kaizoku, umi watteku (We are pirates sailing through the Sea!)_

He laughs. "What are we? Mother and father with a group of daughters and sons?"

_Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo (The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost)_

She nods against his chest. "A most odd family."

_Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro (Flying the proud Skull on our flags and our sails)_

Franky agrees. It is an odd family, but one he wouldn't give up for the world.

_Yohohoho, yohohoho..._

~!~

_A/N: Ehhh, I don't know how to write Franky. I don't think his personality even comes off in this. Everyone's so subdued except Luffy. And it's short and sweet but that's the way I like it. The urge to add in lyrics for Binks Sake was a last minute decision. Hope it turns out okay..._


End file.
